


Take my Hand

by HellionWolf (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, drogo can please, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HellionWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first 30 day OTP challenge, featuring Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen. There might be a little AU and possible muddling of time frame. I always felt that the shows sped up a lot of things which I'm going to use these 'unseen' times at my liberty. I'd do my best to tag everything as it comes up and inform you in the notes of anything that comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Holding Hands

Astride her husband and within their tent walls, the pale haired beauty ran her fingers across his chest, bending her lips to freckle light kisses across his flesh. His naked chest was warm against her as she moved her hips slowly, to tease him, he grunted softly toward her his tough hands going to the garment she wore loosely around her hips, pulling the fabric down to bare her arse to the world. With a gasp she brought his hands up to cup her breasts under her top, his rough hands strokes her nipples until they tightened and brought a moan from her lips. Her face brightened as he pulled the top apart, not caring that he destroyed a part of her enjoyed his primal desire for you. Her own smaller hands worked their way down hard muscle to stroke against his growing erection and blushed brighter hearing his voice hitch and his strokes to her nipples come faster. Against the skin of her bare breast, her Khal whispered words in thick dothraki in hatred for her clothing, before she could protest, his hands went quickly to what remaining clothing her wore and took his time ripping them from against her skin, before pushing her to stand above him and kissed the flesh of her thighs. 

"Jalan Atthirari Anni" He mumbled as he kissed up her thigh to the space where her leg connected to her body, his fingers trailing up the opposite leg to tease and feather her skin. She flushed brighter feeling his mouth move closer to her entrance, he looked up at her as her hand went to touch his handsome and dark skin, smiling at their contrast. "Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni" Daenerys whispered to him as his broad tongue moved on it's own accord toward her entrance, the khal teased he there until she begged for more. Taking her hand in his, the mighty Khal Drogo held tight to the hand of his Silver Khalessi as she moved herself closer to his teasing tongue and with a word that sounded as a command she came against his lips, swearing softly in valyrian, which brought a smirk to his lips as he pulled her back across his chest, still holding her hand, his other tangled in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions or comments are welcome and if you'd like to see something written other than what is in an average 30 day challenge please let me know either at my tumblr or in the comments. 
> 
> http://a-bit-of-a-hellion.tumblr.com/
> 
> not beta'd


End file.
